narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tarō Suzuki
Tarō Suzuki (太郎 鈴木, Suzuki Tarō) is a Jōnin-Ranked ninja from Kirigakure who considered to have powers akin to a S-class shinobi. He is a member of the current generation of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He is a heavy alcoholic and is famous as an unabashed drunkard. Due to this he has earned the moniker of the Drunk Demon of the Hidden Mist (霧隠れの酔って鬼, Kirigakure no Yotteoni). He possesses the kekkei genkai of the Suzuki clan, the Inertia Release. Due to his fighting style, which often resulted in his opponents getting hacked to pieces, he has gained an reputation as the Butcher of the Hidden Mist (霧隠れの肉屋, Kirigakure no Nikuya). Appearance Taro is a tall, lean and lanky man. He has green eyes and short black hair. His side burns are equally dark and are grown long, almost to the base of his jaw. He has a slightly sharp featured face and is nearly always with a slight stubble which he often forgets to shave off due to his drinking habits. He has a gruff and unkept appearance about him and he almost completely resembles the stereotype of a dazed and intoxicated addict, if not for the two swords acting from his back and the aura of power and danger that seems to radiate from him. He is normally seen dressed in shades of brown and black. He is most often dressed in a pair of khaki colored pants and similar colored long sleeved shirt. Below the shirt he wears a body mesh with a v-shaped collar. He wears brown boots on his feet and has bandages wound on both his hands. He also wears a brown leather glove on his right hand while his left hand is completely covered in bandages. He wears his two katana on his placed in two slots made on a belt like strap that he wears around his chest. In the front the belt has two pouches where he stores provisions and equipment.A similar pouch is present on his left biceps held on by another belt. As a younger man when he was not addicted to drinking, and even now during some sober periods, he was much more presentable and looked much more respectable. His face is properly shaved and his hair is clean and properly combed. He used to have long hair which he used to tie with a single piece of cloth behind his head. At such times many people have described him as a good looking and respectable person. He used to attract a lot of attention from women of all ages and as such many were envious of his good looks. On the rare occasions when he does clean up, people who are not aware of his past are shocked by the transformation in his appearance. Personality Taro is an extremely laid-back but gluttonous person, who is nearly always seen with a bottle of sake in his hands. He is a free-spirited, strong-willed person who often has a crazy streak along with a blatant disregard for rules. He does whatever he wants whenever he wants, which usually consists of little more than drinking good sake or prevent those he cares about from getting hurt. He seems to be drunk at almost all times, regardless of time or occasion and at such times he hates being ordered around to stop drinking and is easily convinced that when people look down on him in his drunk state they are insulting him. He has a competitive side and is famous for challenging people to drinking competitions to resolve almost any issue. When drunk he can often act in a goofy or embarrassing manner. Because of this many people find it hard to believe that someone like him is a member of the Seven Swordsmen. But none of this seems to matter to him as he cares little for what other people's views. Even when drunk, he is normally more or less in control of his himself and despite acting in a slightly arrogant and rude manner, he knows when to stop and will not do something that might harm others too much. He is exceedingly gruff and blunt when drunk and will speak what is on his mind regardless of how embarrassing or insulting it might be to others. He is also very amorous, constantly flirting with any attractive woman he sees. He has often been rebuked by female shinobi of Kiri for this habit and has been slapped on numerous occasions. He is an altruistic person who is eager to defend other people and always be ready to protect his friends. He is alos loath to hold grudges and believes that no matter what a person is like, they should never be prejudiced or looked down upon simply because of who they are. This often causes him to befriend and defend anyone he feels is wrongfully feared and persecuted. Because of his unbiased and protective attitude, he is quick in making friends and allies with the most unlikely of individuals, such as street thugs and thieves. When sober, he displays a different side of his personality, a side that is said to be the one that earned him his fame and recognition. When not drunk, Taro usually is a stern, serious and distanced person. He is very intimidating, with a look of his eyes or a glare being enough to frighten weaker opponents. When in battle he possesses a monstrous killing intent and is regarded by some as a monster waiting to explode. Despite this, Taro has a kind heart, willing to risk death for the sake of his friends and allies. He has a strong sense of leadership and reasoning. Though he is not a samurai, Taro follows Bushido to a certain degree; such as refusing to atack enemies from behind their backs though he is willing to bend these rules if his friends are in imminent danger. He is very loyal to his village and will go to great lengths to protect it. Background Tarō was born into the Suzuki clan of Kirigakure. Blessed with the clan's kekkei genkai, the Inertia Release, he grew up with the burden of improving the clan's name placed on his shoulders. As such he was forced to live under the pressure of his family's expectations from a very young age. He tried his best but always fell short of the high standards he was supposed to uphold. Be it graduating from he academy as the top ranked rookie or becoming a chunin on his first attempt, there was always something that he could have done better. This was one of the reasons that he grew up to be an altruist, he could relate with people who were looked down upon. By the time Kiri was attacked by Otogakure, Taro was a decently accomplished swordsman and joined a group of young swordsmen of his age to defend the village. It was then that he became famous as the Butcher of the Hidden Mist. When the war was over the group became the current generation Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. By this time he had earned the respect of most of the villagers and the fear of some others. Some time after he took to drinking and seeing how it irked his family he just drank even more. He soon became addicted to drinking and was expelled from his family home though they did not remove him from the clan as he was easily their strongest member. Synopsis Abilities As a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Tarō is undoubtably a shinobi of the highest caliber. As a member of the Seven Sowdsmen of the Mist, Taro' name alone can command great power and he is an exceptionally skilled swordsmen. He is also a military commander of the highest order and is blessed with organizational and tactical brilliance. He relies mostly on his skills with the blade and his kekkei genkai to fight opponents and as such does not have the greatest arsenal of normal ninjutsu and genjutsu techniques. He is physically very fit and other than his drinking problems is in peak mental and physical condition. He wields the sword the Riptide (荒海, Araumi; Literally meaning "Rough Seas") a powerful sword which can greatly strengthen water based attacks. Nature Transformations A rather unique fact about Taro is that unlike most shinobi who first master the nature transformation for which they have an affinity, he first mastered the Water Release, even though he has a natural affinity for Earth Release. This was due to the fact that Taro's master possessed the Riptide, a blade that strengthened water based attacks. As he wanted to inherit that sword some day he worked hard to master water based nature transformation. Thus he had mastered Water Release before he learned that he had an affinity for Earth Release. After learning to use water based attacks and mastering some of the trademark water techniques of Kirigakure like the Water Prison Technique, he began learning how to use Earth Release and its techniques. As he was already a skilled ninja by this time and had already mastered one form of nature transformation, he quickly learnt how to use it and due to his natural affinity for it mastered it quickly. But he still tends to prefer using water based attacks to earth based ones. One exception to this is the Assimilate All Creation Technique and its derived jutsus that he has mastered. These are Earth nature techniques and Taro has completely mastered their use. By using the Assimilate All Creation Technique Taro can take the properties of any object that he comes in contact with. This grants him a great advantage in battle. Inertia Release Taro possesses the kekkei genkai of the Suzuki clan, the Inertia Release. The Inertia Release allows him to manipulate the inertial properties of objects. While using it Taro is surrounded in an "inertia field," which absorbs, stores, and redirects any inertia or more exactly momentum used against it. The field is normally invisible to the human eye, but glows purple when exposed to any object or wave with any amount of momentum. Swordsmanship Taro is a swordsman of great skill. His swordsmanship skills resembled a mix of Kenjutsu and iaidō. His skill with the sword is so great that he is capable of slicing through metals like copper and iron with ease. Taro's main advantage is his tremendous speed which is possible because of the control over his own momentum and inertia that his kekki genkai grants him. This allows him to deal extremely accurate blows and quick maneuvers, before his opponent can react, that are much swifter than what he can perform without his kekkei genkai. He is in possession of the sword Riptide (荒海, Araumi; Literally meaning "Rough Seas"). His sword allows him to create water with varying density and acidity by using his chakra. This strengthens his water based attacks greatly and increases their potency. This allows him to execute a few very potent ninjutsu-kenjutsu combinations. Trivia